Papaya
"Papaya was inspired by….papaya. As in I thought the word “papaya” would be a cute name for a cute character so…I just made a cute boy up AND THERE HE IS." - Leslie Papaya is a NMD/Human Hybrid who has trouble controlling his abilities and relies on Luca for help. He has a constant optimistic and happy attitude which at first is kinda annoying to most people but after a while they grow to like him. Personality Papaya is the most cheerful,upbeat,and optimistic character Leslie has, commonly being referred to as 'sunshine' and 'cinnagay'. Paya can also be described as clingy, since he is seen constantly hugging or slightly leaning on his friends. He does this to Luca the most(who btw hates it) Physical Traits Paya is not very strong..at all. Stronger than other humans? Possibly,since hybrids do have increased endurance and pain tolerance Voice and Vocal Pattern Leslies headcanon voice for Papaya is the utaite Bis. This was said at the bottom of his official reference sheet but the links Leslie provided are now blocked. While I could not find Outer Science and Envy Catwalk on youtube, I did find Bis' cover of Babylon. They are however posted on Bis' Nico Nico account. Paya's speech style is very kind,friendly and rarely curses with quotes like: "You mean the world to me!" and "You should be happy people like you!" Relationships Luca Looks up to Luca and trusts him with his life (which isn't a wise decision). He will do just about anything to keep Luca happy. Usually that just means that he feeds him. Paya often fears that he can't live without Luca, due to him not yet being able to control his abilities, and has gone as far as begging Luca not to leave him. Luca hasn't mentioned leaving since.(TOTALLY PLATONIC (⊙︿⊙✿) ) Enoch Papaya instantly knew Enoch was a nightmare hybrid like him and so he held onto Enoch for as long as he could, like he did with Luca. Although Enoch is very quiet and stubborn, opposite to Papaya's cheerful and kind demeanor, they somehow fit well together. Papaya seems to be the only person Enoch truly trusts. Papaya is the only one to ever hear Enoch speak and possibly knows alot about him. Vance Although they hardly interact, Papaya can sense that Vance absolutely hates him. Paya tries being extra nice to Vance in hopes that he can win him over. It never works. Luca goes through extreme lengths to keep Vance away from him. Riley Although Riley comes off as a jerk, Papaya is always as nice as he can be towards him. He goes as far as listening to Riley vent about his past, even though Riley doesn't care to listen to Paya's stories. Eventually Riley starts acting a little nicer to Papaya. Reese There is no official description, all we know is that the two are great friends Trivia * Paya is very good at cooking/baking. If anything, he makes pastas the most and he’s much better at baking since he’s done that the longest. * Its been stated on rare occasion, Paya can sass people. * Paya's real name has never been stated and most likely never will ** On that note, the only characters who know Paya's real name are Luca and his ex-boyfriend Jake * Leslie has no idea why she killed Paya and her only reason was to make her characters suffer, which she hates seeing happen. She also made joke saying Paya is only good at dying and being dead. * Leslie straight up forgot when Papaya's birthday was and everyone on Instagram had to remind her. Leslie may be the Ultimate Mom but we never said she was a good one. * Paya has braided Luca's hair Category:Characters